


In Love With A Thawne

by R_WestAllen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_WestAllen/pseuds/R_WestAllen
Summary: Don Allen is in love with Meloni Thawne, a woman from the future who happens to be related to Eobard Thawne. Barry does not approve of this relationship since Eobard is the man who killed his mother. Who knew being in love could cause so much trouble for this once happy family of four?This is for a prompt sent by Miki.





	In Love With A Thawne

Don and Dawn Allen were probably the sweetest kids in Central City. Always getting straight A's in school and all their teachers loved them because they we never ever in trouble. The twins loved sports and participated in all sorts of things but made sure to do it at a normal pace so people wouldn't be suspicious of anything. They were adored by all of their parents friends who spoilt them from a young age but not quite as much as their Papa Joe did. They were as close as twins could be. They were each other's best friends and nothing could separate them. They even fought crime together as the Tornado Twins. A name that their Uncle Cisco came up with and caught on rather quickly. They absolutely adored each other and their parents who thought of them as angels. They both claimed to love their parents equally but everyone knows that Dawn's a total daddy's girl and Don has always liked Iris a little bit more. He even wanted to be just like her. Because of this, he became an investigative journalist for the Central City Citizen, the place where he met the love of his life, his lightning rod, Meloni Thawne.


End file.
